1. Field of the Invention
A backstacking apparatus for stacking and reclaiming bulk particulate material comprising a particulate handling means and moveable positioning means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of devices of various construction for stacking and reclaiming bulk material in piles is well known. Ofter such devices include separate loading or stacking apparatus and reclaiming or scrapping structures. One such device includes scrappers mounted on a traveling frame such as a gantry. The scrappers are tiltable thus permitting both vertical and horizontal adjustment relative to the stacking or storage zone. This structure may include a vertical center post usually arranged in the center of the storage zone with the removal scrapper pivotally mounted on the base or center post for reclaiming. The removal or reclaiming operation permits the scrapper boom to be lowered onto the slope of the pile scrapping the bulk material from the slope downward carrying it to a funnel-shaped opening in the support surface in the center of the pile. The disadvantage of such devices is readily apparent since the effective storage volume is relatively small in proportion to the required floor area in the enclosed space for the pile.
Recent examples of particulate handling apparatus include combination stacking and reclaiming structure in an integrated, unitary system. Such devices commonly feature a conveyor feed means for carrying the particulate material to the storage zone and a rake-like reclaiming structure operatively coupled to a boom for reclaiming the stored particulate material. As with the previously described structure, the storage capacity is relatively smaller in porportion to the required floor area due to the buildup of the storage particulate material away from the base of the boom. In addition, the initial cost of the conveyor feed means along with the operational expense and replacement cost are substantial.
Thus, it is obvious that a combined reclaiming apparatus without the necessity of the conveyor feed means would greatly enhance the operational realiability and reduce the initial cost and operational expense of such particulate handling apparatus. In addition, a device increasing greatly the storage volume in porportion to the floor space would greatly reduce the cost of such particulate handling.